


Kiss the girl

by AutumnButters



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor who (Dw2012 Universe), Doctor who (NTC Pictures)
Genre: At least not in this one, Banes doesn't take it, Doctor tries to give advice, F/M, Nicky and Lee suffer, No one ever listens to Northern, Northern doesn't, Returned feelings, So does Banes, This is the first dw2012 fanfic on Ao3, Yes there is more to come, brief past relationship, childhood crush, hahaha, i am FIRST, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: There's no real plot in this fic, just Nicky and Bane's relationship through out the years from the start... to the very end...
Relationships: Nicky Boyce/Banes Ratigan





	Kiss the girl

**Author's Note:**

> The name is because of the Ashley Tisdale cover of the song, i got the idea from listening to it lol. Go listen to the song, it's bopping

* * *

"Come on Banes! Go get the ball!" Banes had been sitting on the side with his brother Dominic, the two of them watching as some boys played ball. Banes had always been kind of a shy kid unlike his brother, though the two of them are almost inseparable.

He sat there on the ground, frowning slightly as he looked towards the ball which was rolling towards the sandbox. The skinny boy then turned towards Dominic who was giving him a supportive smile.

"Come on Bro." Dominic cheered on, placing a hand on the dark brunette's shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt to get the ball for them, maybe they'll even let us play with them!" 

Banes slowly nodded before standing up, glancing at Dominic once more before slowly heading towards the sand box nervously.

"Lee! We should put the sand castle here, there's more room!"

"But if we put it here we can make a town there!"

"Come onnn... Let's just decide already." 

Banes stopped at the end of the sandbox, looking down at the ball which was stuck inside the sand. He hestaited to pick up the ball, simply listening to the arguing going on, the tall kid shaking with aniexty when-

"You!"

Banes jumped, quickly up and looking at a pigtailed dirty blonde sitting in the sandbox, her pretty pale blue eyes staring straight at him. He felt his face grow hot as he froze up, staring hopelessly at down at her.

"M-Me..?" He managed to stutter out, the shaggy haired boy quickly avoiding eyecontact as he rubbed his neck shyly, his face growing redder by the second. "Wh-Why me...?"

"Because your here, duh." She huffed and nodded before speaking again, turning towards the other kid sitting in the sandbox. "Now. Where do you think we should put the castle-"

She continued to talk but Banes couldn't really pay attention to anything, simply admiring the loud mouth blonde infront of her, how... 

Confident she seemed... 

He'd give anything to be like that...

* * *

Banes sighed quietly as he sat there in his seat, slowly kicking his feet back and worth as he rested his face on the palm of his hand. The pre-teen pretty bored as the teacher ramble on and on about whatever.

"Banes... Psst..."

  
"Psst..."

"Psst Banes...!"

  
Banes sighed tiredly before looking up and realizing that Nicky was talking to him, his cheeks blushing pink.

"Uh yeah Nick?" He whispered back, sitting up quickly, his eyes locked on the shorter girl who frown and scoffed.

"I told you not to call me that, I only went by that as a kid...!" She huffed slightly and crossed her arms, scrunching her nose in fake annoyance causint Banes to smile fondly for a moment.

"Right."

She then quickly started to smile, seeming to competely forget how annoyed she got over the nickname. "Banes do you wanna come over tonight? Me and Lee were talking about watching a horror movie...!"

Banes hummed slightly, thinking in response when Lee leaned over from the seat behind Nicky. "Nicky you know you and i both can't handle them, how is Banes suppose to deal with two scarycats?"

Nicky scowled and turned towards Lee, glaring at him annoyed.

"We are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Banes snickered softly and leaned back, a small smile on his face.

He loved this... 

  
This...

  
This felt like...

  
Family.

* * *

The shaggy brunette quietly admired the short dirty blonde as she laid against the railing of the bridge, watching the stars quietly. Her pale bluebell eyes sparkled as the city and stars shinned in them, her curly and unruly hair swaying quietly as the wind blew.

Banes smiled widely and quietly looked up at the sky as well, standing there as the two stared. The two 18 year olds in peaceful slience.

Banes was the first to break the silence.

"Look... I know I'm not the best at talking about things but... I... I wanna ask something..."

"What's up Banes?" She glanced over at Banes who blushed shyly, still staring up.

"I wanted to ask... What do you wanna do when we're older...? In general..." He asked quietly, turning towards Nicky. He gave her the softest smile he could, not wanting to scare her.

"What do... I wanna do?" She asked, pausing and looking back towards the sky, taking a moment to think before speaking. "I think..."

"I think i wanna help people y'know...? Not like a doctor or anything... I just... I wanna stop the problem at the root... So no one has to get hurt... No one has to go missing..." Banes quietly looked over at her, frowning slightly at the unreadable look on her face.

"Nicks..." She blinked, her thoughts clearly escaping her causing her to take a moment before leaning back and turning towards Banes, giving him her signature smile.

"Don't worry Banes, i got you and Lee. As long as you guys there, I'm happy." She nodded, Bane's face burning red as he smiled back.

"Yeah, as long as we all have eachother... I think we're set."

* * *

Banes snickered as he watched the Doctor and Lee fight over something trivial, the brunette shaking his head slightly.

He had learned a long time ago that the Doctor was too stubborn for his own, same with Lee and... Well come to think of it, everyone here was too stubborn for their own good...

Bane's thoughts were cut over by the sound of Nicky's voice, the brunette looking up and smiling at a the tray of hot chocolate in her hand.

"I've got three normal hot chocolates and... One with 20 cubes of suger there there's always more if you need it Doctor." She hummed, quietly walking over the table Banes had been sitting at, the tall male quickly leaning back as he glanced at the Doctor and Lee who both had finally gone quiet.

  
Thank god for Nicky's hot chocolate.

  
Banes watched as Nicky quietly took two of the normal hot chocolates, handing one to Banes before sitting next to him, the two leaving Lee and the Doctor to figure out which was which.

"Thank you..." Banes had mumbled quietly to the dirty blonde who simply shrugged it off and took a sip of her own drink.

  
Slience.

  
Banes would hate to admit it... But ever since Nicky and him broke up a few years ago, things had been awkward... As much as they both wanted their relationship to work, Nicky had simply became too wrapped up in U.N.I.T work and Banes had been too emotionally closed off to speak up.

So they just broke it off before things got too serious... But even still... Banes wished things could go back to way things use to be... 

When they were just Nicky and Banes, best friends who were almost different in everyway yet still where extremely close...

But when where things that simple?

  
"SSSooooo..." Nicky quietly dragged the word out, causing Bane's thoughts to disappear as he glanced up at her, seeing the short U.N.I.T agent looking away.

"How long have you been traveling with the doctor there...?" Ah. He should've expected this question.

"Uh... A year or so?" He said, then pausing before adding. "Keep in mind i could have travelled for longer then that but really i had been only gone a few weeks and months here on earth..." He glanced towards Lee and the Doctor, watching the two trying to figure out which hot chocolate was which, the two glaring eachother down slightly.

  
Yikes.

  
"... Why didn't you tell us Banes...?" Nicky's voice was soft causing Banes to quickly towards her worriedly, frowning at her pained expression. "Did... You not trust us..."

"Nicks no, of course not!" His voice quickly became soft as he placed his hot chocolate on the table, turning towards Nicky and speaking. "Nicks... Look at me... I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you... I didn't tell you because of U.N.I.T, what would they say about dating someone who travelled with the doctor? Though that sounds dumb considering all that happened this christmas..." He chuckled awkardly as he rubbed his neck, glancing away sadly.

  
"Look Nicks... I just-"

  
Banes cut himself off as he felt Nicky pull him into a tight hug. "Just... Don't hide anything like that from me again...!" She nodded before pulling away and giving him a stern look. "And that's as both your ex and best friend. Neither want you to keep secrets."

Banes chuckled, his mind drifting to Dominic before shaking his head. The tall male then ruffling her head.

  
"Sure Nicks."

  
There was a sound of cracking and a-

  
**"NICKY!"**

* * *

Banes shut the door closed behind him, smiling brightly as he saw the tardis console. He had missed this, it had been awhile since he travelled with doctor since Nicky and Lee joined the team. Usually if one was busy, the other wasn't so Banes didn't end up going as often as he use to but he didn't mind it so much, let him relax more.

As Banes walked around the console waiting for the doctor, he thought about what happened between him and her when the four of them got snowed into the boyce's house. She seemed so scared that he didn't trust her...

Why wouldn't he trust her? Especially since they had known eachother for so long... God, he couldn't even handle thinking about her face when she told him that...

He wished they could back in time to when they were kids...

See what he did wrong, maybe even change it but he knew that wouldn't be smart of him...

So he just sighed softly, his mind on Nicky when-

  
"Ah, Banes there you are." Banes looked up from the other side of the console, smiling as he saw the short brunette though he knew something was up as soon as he saw the look on the Doctor's face.

  
He was thinking and whatever he was thinking, it couldn't be good.

  
The Doctor slowly started towards the console, quietly flipping some switches for a moment, Banes frowning and speaking.

"Is there something you want talk about Doctor?"

"Oh nothing, it's uh nothing..." He hummed quietly, simply continuing to flip away. The two of them standing in quiet, Banes frowning and sighing.

"Doctor just tell me. I'm not gonna get mad." Banes said, crossing his arms and watching the timelord closely, the Doctor pausing before sighing and looking up towards Banes.

"Alright, something is bothering me..." He nodded, glancing away before turning back towards him. "What's up with you and Nicky?"

Banes frowned as he looked at the doctor, he was a bit confused by what he meant. Was there something wrong? He thought him and Nicky had worked things out.

"Doctor I-"

"Shush, I'm not finished." He huffed, Banes quickly shutting up with a slight roll of the eye. "I was watching you and Nicky when we were trapped in the Boyce house, you both seemed bothered for the most part."

He nodded, Banes frowning more as he watched the Doctor. "You were actually paying attention? I thought you fighting over the hot chocolate."

He hummed and quickly shrugged him off. "I can multitask."

  
"Sure."

  
"Shut it."

The doctor sent him a slight glare before speaking again. "But why did she seem so upset? Did something... Happen between you two?"

Banes shifted uncomfortable before leaning against the railing of the main console room, the brunette avoiding eye contact as he started to talk.

  
"Nicky... Nicky and i use to date... A year ago at this point, we uh only broke up because... Well, i was time traveling with you... And she was busy with U.N.I.T so... Things just didn't work out..." He sighed and looked up at the doctor, see his gaze softening.

  
"Banes..."

  
"No... don't. Nicky said it was for the best... I... I trust Nicks." He nodded as the Doctor thought for a moment.

  
"Tell her."

  
Banes blinked confused and frowned slightly as he spoke. "Tell her what?"

"That you love her!" The Doctor threw his arms up into the air, then taking a deep breath and placing a hand on Banes' shoulder. "Look... I know it's not that simple... And just... Promise me you'll tell her... Please."

Banes looked unsure for a moment, thinking it over a moment before agreeing quietly.

"I will."

* * *

Nicky felt her short hair blow against her hair, tears welling up her eyes as she stared down at the marble slab.

  
She couldn't bring herself to read the name on it.

  
It had been a year since...since the Doctor disappeared, Lee learning the turth, they remembered Banes, the Master kidnapping them... It had been a year since...

  
Since...

  
Slowly as tears started to fall, Nicky felt Lee's arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight hug, her grip just as tight. Even though Lee had found out they weren't actual siblings he still treated her like she was his sister...

Heck they still lived together! The two of them in their new apartment closer to work... But even though Lee accepted that they weren't biological siblings, things hadn't competely been back to normal.

Lee spent most of his time in his room or at work well working... Nicky herself spending her time away from home, leaving cups of coffee and tea out for the Doctor even though she knew he wouldn't return...

  
She couldn't help it...

She missed the both of them...

  
The Doctor and...

  
And...

  
"Breathe Nicky... Breathe... I'm right here... No one else has left yet... We're okay... We're both okay..." Lee whispered softly into Nicky's ear, rubbing her back as they both stood infront of the dreaded stone.

"Nicky... I miss them too..." She knew that.

"But we can't bring them back..." She also knew that...

"The Doctor or..." Please Lee.

"Or..." Lee please...

"Banes."

Banes... Banes Ratigan.

The tall shy boy she fallen in love with age 6...

And the tall awkard male she lost age 26...

God what she would do to hug him one more time... Tell him how she felt...

The one thing they didn't talk about when they both around...

  
Nicky sniffled quietly as she squeezed Lee's torso, pulling away and sniffling. The short haired women then looking up at her brother, suqeezing his hand. 

"Lee i think I'm ready..." She whispered, the tall blonde nodding and stepping back as she turned towards the headstone.

  
Banes Ratigan  
1987-2013  
Banes was a good friend and a good brother, he was loved by all of his family even with what little he had by the time he passed.

  
Nicky stared quietly, sniffling once before speaking quietly.

  
"Hi Banes... I know... I know you probably can't hear me but... But... I miss you... I... I miss you alot Banes... And.. And... I..."

  
Nicky felt her cheeks becoming hot to the touch as a storm of tears fell. 

  
"I loved you Banes... I loved you... And i didn't get to tell you... and I'm so sorry for that... I'm so sorry..."

  
Nicky felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder, the short blonde leaning into it as she took a deep shakey breath, trying to keep herself together.

"But... It's time for me to move on... Emotionally... Banes... I don't... I don't think I'll ever meet another person like you... But I should at least try... It's what you would have wanted... And... I can always come back... To talk to you..."

  
She nodded and wiped at her face, then quietly pulling out a small silver pen, looking down at it.

"I... I found this in the forest when... I think it was yours... And i hope you don't mind me keeping it... But just incase... Y'know?" The dirty blonde looked up, smiling softly before sticking it back in her pocket.

"Ready?"

  
"Yeah... I'll... I'll see you later Banes."

  
She slowly turned towards Lee, nodding slowly before taking his hand and squeezing it. The two of them then walking in slience as they passed grieving people and millions of headstones...

Nicky...

Nicky felt better... She knew that accepting that he was gone was the first step... She knew... She was finally ready to move on with her life...

  
Though she let her mind drift to the first time she met Banes...

  
_"Is this ball why you came over, if so i don't mind. I'm Nicks...!"_

  
She smiled softly at the memory, closing her eyes as she remembered little Bane's quiet voice.

_"O-Oh um... My na-name is Banes..."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> SO i think i might have gotten ages and years wrong by a slight bit because i don't remember any of their ages off the top of my head and i forgot when series 4 takes place...
> 
> BUT
> 
> Thank you for reading, i really hope you enjoy it because it was extremely fun and lowkey depressing to write.
> 
> Sorry if any of the characters are slightly out of character, first time writing them and it'll get better the longer i write with them.
> 
> Looook out for another fic soonish? Until then, peace.


End file.
